


(Not) Dating Draco

by cottonpadenthusiast



Series: The Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Draco, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Confusion, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Oblivious Harry, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonpadenthusiast/pseuds/cottonpadenthusiast
Summary: Just a bit of fake-dating tbh





	(Not) Dating Draco

“That’s it. I’ve had enough!” 

Harry jumped as the door to his office slammed open and a crazed Draco Malfoy entered the room, his blonde hair falling into his grey eyes in a way that had Harry’s heart flipping. Ever since he had started this fake-dating thing with Draco a few months ago, Harry kept having strange heart palpations when the blonde was near. He blamed it on the stress of being Draco Malfoy’s pretend boyfriend. Merlin knows that man took a lot to handle.

“What? Why are you in here? What’s going on?” Harry slow-blinked, taking in the sight of his unravelled colleague.

Again, the door was slammed shut and Harry flinched. “You know exactly what’s going on, Potter,” Malfoy hissed, glaring at Harry.

“I have no clue what you’re on about, Malfoy.”

“Don’t act dumb, although I know that’s pretty hard for you.”

“What in Merlin’s beard are you talking about?”

Malfoy had began pacing across the floor, mumbling to himself underneath his breath. “You can’t do this anymore, Draco. You really can’t. You’re already forming grey hairs.”

“Look, Draco. Just tell me what’s wrong or kindly  _piss off._ ” Harry raked a hand through his hair, glancing at the pile of reports due by the end of the day. Whatever Malfoy was so worried about, it had better be worth it.

“What’s wrong?!” Malfoy slammed his fists on Harry’s desk, suddenly coming out of his trance. “What’s wrong is you, Potter. You and your stupid idea to start fake-dating to make Ginny jealous. You and your stupid pretend dates and stupid hand-holding and stupid hugging, even when she’s not around. Just you. You are my problem, Potter. That’s why I’m through with this whole dating we have going on. It’s over.”

Malfoy spun on his heel and strode for the door.

“Wait!” Harry called, ignoring the dull aching in his heart. Why did this feel like a break-up when Draco wasn’t even his real boyfriend? “Draco, please. You can’t do leave without at least giving me an explanation.”

Malfoy paused, twisting his head slightly to meet Harry’s gaze. “Actually, you will find that I can.” He moved for the door, but Harry shot from his seat and blocked Mafloy’s way out.

“Don’t go. I need to know why. Did I do something wrong?”

Draco glared. “Get out of my way, Potter.”

“No. Just tell me what brought this on and I’ll let you go.” Harry stood tall under the piercing scowl of the taller man. He was desperate. Some part of Harry told him that if Draco left now, he would leave for good, and Harry believed it. “Please,” he whispered.

The blonde was quiet for a moment, the gentle patter of the rain against the window the only sound in the room. “I can’t understand you, Potter. Every time I think I’ve got you, that I finally know what you’re thinking, you do or say something that completely throws all that I thought I knew out the window.” Draco’s voice was soft, but his eyes were alight in a way Harry had never seen before. “I don’t understand why you are chasing this girl who is so clearly over you and I don’t understand why you asked me to be your fake-boyfriend. I don’t understand why I agreed to it and I don’t understand why even the thought of you even pretending to want me makes my head dizzy. I don’t understand why you brought me to all those Ministry Balls and paraded me around with that charming smile of yours and introduced me as your boyfriend, even though Ginny wasn’t there to see. I don’t get why you held my hand, even when we were by ourselves in an empty room, or why you bought me flowers every Friday, without fail. You made lunch for me when you knew I had forgotten to eat but seemed so surprised when I returned the favour. You never kissed me in public, despite me saying it was fine, but you held me for hours after my father died. Even when everything we had was built on pretend, you made me feel more loved than I have in a long time. And I don’t understand that, Harry. I really don’t.”

Harry’s mind was whirring, as he felt the importance of Draco’s words hit him all at once. He didn’t know what it all meant, what Draco was trying to tell him, but Harry knew that he needed to find out. So he reached up, placing a hand on Draco’s cheek and kissed him.

The kiss was soft and sweet, barely a few seconds long, but Harry’s heart felt like it had imploded inside his chest when Draco started kissing him back.

“I haven’t thought about Ginny in months, since we started fake-dating. And I didn’t kiss you because I was scared of how I would feel when did,” Harry mumbled as soon as he had pulled away. Draco was staring down at him in a muted shock, his pale cheeks now dusted with a red tint.

“What changed your mind?” Draco asked.

“I realised it was worth the risk.”

Draco laced his fingers with Harry’s, an action so-familiar after months of pretending, yet now charged with something new, something strong. “And how did it feel when you did kiss?” He teased, smirking slightly.

“I would say it was a ten out of ten experience. Would definitely do it again,” Harry replied, resting his head on Draco’s chest. He felt the taller man chuckle above him.

“Don’t worry, you will be.” Draco placed a light kiss to Harry’s forehead, squeezing him closer.

And as Harry smiled, thanking whatever god was out there, he realised that maybe dreams weren’t all the far-fetched, maybe fantasy isn’t too far from reality and maybe pretending to love Draco Malfoy was never pretending after all.


End file.
